The Maximum Clue
by insanely nudge
Summary: The flock is living a care free life. the world has been saved and everyhting si going just fine. but what happens when they get a note from a secret source and have to fly to canada to get to the bottom of things. answer: a maximum ride version of clue
1. Chapter 1

**The Maximum Clue**

**Nudge: so here come****s another long over due story (please forgive me fanfiction for not writing!). Its set after Max and her flock (Angel included) and Fang and his…posse ,I guess you could say, save the world. And for once this story came out of sheer inspiration…not boredom (and the fact that I watched the movie Clue while reading a Max Ride book…), I know a miracle right? Oh, and a slight Fall Out Boy reference for any of you obsessed fans that will catch it ;) So here it is, I hope you like it so R&R please! **

**P.S. I do not own Maximum Ride…..though I don't know how anyone could mistake me for a middle aged man who's also a world renowned author…just saying….. **

Max's POV

The sky was a cold blue overhead. Icy and unforgiving, swallowing up even the brightest star above. The flock, Dylan, and I were flying over an area somewhere near Canada. And why you ask? Well about a month ago everything was going fine. The world had been saved with the help of…the 'Fang Gang' who had again disappeared after a while and our biggest worry was what to watch on T.V. We had even managed to find my mom and Ella and were now living in a remote area in Oregon. Everything was closer to peace than I had ever wished or dreamed to be possible.

Sounds…scenic right? Well despite the whole 'Dylan' thing it was. It felt almost like living in E-shaped house again when everything was simple, no worries… and no problems to cause them. Then…the letter came. It was a typical day Nudge, Ella, and Angel were painting each other's nails and having 'girl time' (at least I think that's what they called it) and Iggy and Gazzy were off wreaking havoc as I was sure only they could. Which left me watching T.V. in the living room while Dylan was off somewhere. Where was he? Truthfully I had no clue and didn't really care to, mainly because it finally gave me some time away from lover-boy. At least that's how I felt until Dylan came walking through the front door and flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Hey Max."

"Hey," I said slowly inching away from him. Ever since Paris the space between us got…awkward in a sense. For a second I thought ─God forbid─ that I was falling for him. But once we got back to the states and settled down I felt as if an invisible wall was beginning to form between us. And the thicker it got the more my…feelings for him grew thin until I was unable to really decipher what was going on with us.

"What's that?" I said motioning towards the manila envelope with my name on it in his hands.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Why don't you come and find out?"

"What the hell? Just give it to me," I reached for the paper only grabbing air.

"You'll have to catch me first," he taunted and before I had time to respond his lips descended on mine with a quick but forceful kiss. Then he sprinted off of the couch and launched himself through the window with the manila envelope in hand.

With a steady steam of cuss words I followed him out, furry raging and wings soaring. He was far ahead by now but on super speed it was only a matter of time before I could catch up. My hair flapped wildly around me as if it were a blonde fire expressing my anger and with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I was a thousand feet above the ground enveloped in blue sky before I knew it.

At first all I saw was the blue dot that was his jacket and the weird glow of his blonde hair. But as I picked up speed that little blue dot grew wider and took the shape of my soon to be murder victim.

"Oh, c'mon Max you're loosing your touch!" he turned around and shouted flying backwards all the while, not to mention this was a move _I_ taught him. Meaning that once blue dot slowly turned red as my wrath boiled over and covered my vision in a crimson film. Because if I have said it once I will say it again –_no one_ speaks to me like that. And lover-boy here was definitely no exception to that rule.

So with one last burst of power I caught up to him and used every bit of momentum possible to drive in a solid double kick into his chest. With a satisfying _oof _he staggered for a second loosing a couple feet but came back with almost the same force as I had. He surged towards me with a right hook that, thanks to the river of adrenalin running through me, I dodged just at the last moment and sent a chop hand towards his throat and followed it up with a punch to the nose…only that little plan didn't go as expected.

Almost as quick as I had unleashed my assault Dylan weaved out of the way of my chop and grabbed the second blow with so much speed they were almost connected as one move. Then with my right hand he spun me around until I was leaning against him and he had me in a backwards bear hug that was teetering on a thin line between fighting and intimacy. From this position he had my wings pinned to my back and both my hands glued across my stomach and encased in his arms. In short I was stuck in a very…compromising situation. And needless to say I was unable to move. Which only made every inch of my being crawl with annoyance as he came close to my ear and whispered:

"Hmm…if we're going to end up like this then we should _definitely_ fight more often."

One, _ewwwww…._and two, I think I just threw up a little bit. This is coming from a girl who has seen more than her fair share of bloody battle fields and distorted experiments. But that last little phrase gave me just enough power to get of my current problem. I sent my foot soaring into him at a place where the sun just _does not_ shine. Though it had the exact reaction I wanted. He released me in momentary agony giving me just enough time to fly a few feet away.

"Now unless you plan on never having kids I suggest, no _demand_ you to give me the damn envelope!" I spat at him as he regained composure. But where I thought I'd find a surrender I only found his stubborn face taunting me with new found inspiration. He flew over to me until his face was only inches from mine.

"Now why would I do that?" he whispered, his mouth only inches from my own causing my whole body to betray me and freeze, "I'm having way too much fun."

Then he took off in the other direction flying away like a mad man. As the control over my body returned I felt I new kind of anger curse through my veins and I took off after him with even more determination than before.

"Dylan you are so _dead_!" I half screamed half screeched at him flying so fast that the wind flapping wildly around me slowly turned into darts aimed at my face.

Again the blue dot ahead of me grew larger and larger until it formed itself into Dylan's frame. But this time I didn't even think of slowing down. My wings picked up more and more speed until I felt myself unable to go any faster. Then without a second thought I tackled him from behind with more force than I thought I was capable of. The surprise attack rendered him senseless and completely unable to fight back. His wings were tucked in such an awkward way that in mere seconds we were sent hurling towards the ground in a rapid flurry.

As the forest below grew closer the calculated time it would take before impact only grew slimmer and slimmer. I unhooked myself from him just in time to fully unfurl my wings and let them catch up enough wind to slow down my descent and land safely in a forest clearing. Though the same could not be said for Dylan.

About twenty feet above the ground he finally gained his bearings and untwisted his wings but it was all just a split second too late. His wings sent him in an awkward downwards spiral into the think canopy of trees below. I saw his body bounce from one branch to the next like a rag doll until he somersaulted out into the clearing and landed about five feet from where I stood.

I sauntered over to him, the feeling of undeniable victory wafting through the air, and stood with my hands only hips peering down triumphantly.

"Now see we could have done this the easy way," I mocked almost enjoying this way more than I should have, "Now hand over the envelope."

I held out my hand impatiently ready to claim my reward. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the packet but again, he did something that I did not expect. He snatched my hand and flung me onto the ground with him with more velocity than I anticipated and thus caused us to tumble around until I ended up on top of him.

"Dammmit Dylan!"

"What?" he said innocently flipping us over and pinning me down, "You know you love the way this is turning out."

For the second time that day felt crimson wash over my vision.

"That is it!" I unpinned myself and flopped over until I was peering down at him.

"Give. Me. The. Envelope!" I said struggling against him until he flipped positions.

"Nope," in a last ditch effort I switched positions and pinned his hands above his head with one arm and snatched the packet with the other before he could figure out what was going on.

"YES!" I shouted holding up the packet.

"Um…." I turned to see Gazzy standing by Iggy looking down at our misfortunate position, "Do you need us to leave?"

"What? What happened?" Iggy said obviously unaware of what was going on.

"Well Max is well….on top of Dylan," Gazzy responded a little too casually and I saw an oh so notorious smirk of maliciousness cover Iggy's face.

"Awww…You two love birds. But did you remember what have I told you, always use–"

"IGGY!" I screamed hoping off of Dylan and my compromising situation and diving into another.

"What I was just gonna say handcuffs, or did you think I was gonna say protection? Cause I was saving that for when I told Dr. M she was going to be a grandmother soon."

"Oh don't you even start," I stomped towards them furiously giving a scowl that was more than qualified to kill, "It was not even close to being what it looked like! Besides…..if I were you I wouldn't dare tell the rest of the flock."

"And why shouldn't I?" Iggy taunted back. I slowly strolled towards the dastardly duo slipping on my face the most nonchalantly mischievous glare ever to be conjured up on God's green earth.

"Ever heard of the term 'snitches and talkers get stitches and walkers'?" I said dripping a bit of animosity into every word I uttered.

Gazzy's blue eyes grew as if two dinner plates were glued to his head and Iggy just stood stock still, probably imaging exactly what my evil little mind could think up to torture him.

"Now," I said crossing my arms over my chest and claiming my second victory of the day, "What exactly were you going to tell the flock?"

"Nope nothing."

"Nothing at all."

"What are you talking about I didn't see anything."

"Tell them what?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"I have no clue what you mean."

I smiled at my babbling pyros…they're trained so well.

"Alrighty then. Now that that situation is handled, let's get back to the house. It's almost time for dinner."

When we got home the rest of the flock was beginning to file into the kitchen as my mom shouted dinner was ready. We were getting situated around the dinner table as Nudge broke the silence.

"So where were you guys earlier?"

"No where," Gazzy said simultaneously stuffing his mouth with pasta.

"Yeah, pretty much I just went to um…get the mail," Dylan mumbled motioning towards the packet in my hands.

"Well then why don't you open it?" Angel rebutted.

"Oh yeah…" I ripped the top seal off and opened up the envelope that I went through so much to get, which –now that I think about it– was not all that necessary, and pulled out…a simple sheet of paper. I felt my face crumple in confusion and had to fight the urge to say WTH.

"Why don't you read it?" Dylan said stating the obvious. And so that was what I did. Though the message I found was _way_ less than satisfactory.

It said:

_Dear Maximum Ride:_

_There is an urgent matter of which I strongly suggest you respond to. The circumstances are of an importance I am sure you are clearly aware of, but of which I will not speak of in this letter. But however, I will talk about these issues at a later date and time. May 10__th__ at 5:00 p.m. to be exact. And be sure to be prompt, there is no excuse for tardiness. The address is attached at the bottom, you should find it very easy to follow. Oh, and make sure to bring your flock. _

But that is it_. The matters that we must discuss are only meant to be heard by a selective few. No more and no less. _

_On that note I shall bid you adieu, I am sure I shall see you soon enough though._

_Signed,_

_One who knows it _all

_Montreal, Canada_

_810 E. Preasely Dr. on the corner of Urie St. _

So here we all were, in Montreal, Canada. Looking for answers that had no questions and a point that had no reason. And why? Because I got out voted by an eight year old and a blind pyro that wanted to take over Canada and rename it Canadia.

I did a mental check over the address that was on the letter and looked around at the streets we stood on, Urie and Staton.

"Alright guys, were headed the right way. We should be there soon just follow me," the flock grumbled in response, tired from the last leg of our flight and followed me down the sidewalk. Though within a matter of moments I could feel something wrong with this little expedition of ours. The black paved road slowly morphed into an old fashioned dirt path. Street lights began to disappear giving in to the dark night. And gradually we saw less and less commercial businesses and suburban homes. On both sides of the road we now walked on were thickets of trees and underbrush glaring down at us like fiends of the night.

"Max, are we almost there yet? I'm tired," Gazzy wined behind me.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm hungry, besides this place is starting to creep me out and the trees, have these people ever heard of landscaping? I mean seriously this is ridiculous and id say its pretty annoying too I almost tripped over a stupid root back there and a branch got tangled in my hair we should sue this is –" Iggy slapped his handover Nudge's mouth effectively ending her rant.

"Thanks Ig. And guys we're almost there and with any luck we will be on our way back home before too long. Got it?"

"Yeah…" they grumbled.

"OK then so…" I stopped mid sentence as I finally averted my eyes to the giant figure peering down at me.

A mansion of epic proportions stood over me with what I could have sworn was a mocking glare. The manor had to have been constructed in the 1800's at the least. Faded grey stone and simple brick was what made up its walls and eerie moss covered veins covered almost every inch of the massive home. Daunting gargoyles protected its entrance while the land surrounding the property emitted the same ghastly feeling as the house itself. If anything this was a sight straight out of a Sherlock Holmes novel.

"Whoa…" Nudge said uttering the shortest sentence of her life.

"Well…" I said getting over the momentary shock, "Let's go in."

With that we all trudged up the eerie dirt pathway and towards the ghoulish manor. When we finally reached the front door a steady rain began to pelt down on our heads, and the sudden urge to get this mad hunt over took center stage in my mind. I smashed my fist into the massive door and before I got the second knock out the door swung open to reveal….

**Nudge: Ok, ok, I know not a very good cliff hanger but the story picks up pace in the next chapter. I pinky promise with a stamp and a pool full of chocolate. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nudge: so here it is! a long overdue second chapter, where things finally begin to get interesting! hope you enjoy and of course, R&R!**

Max POV

A stereotypical butler opened the door with a smug impression of arrogance draped about his face. Not much more than what I had expected actually. He had the typical black tuxedo, snotty old English appearance that, in an odd way was befitting considering the way his lips crunched themselves up into a tight line.

"Ok here's the deal we need to –"

"Hello Miss Ride. The master has been expecting you," he rudely cut me off and paused mid-sentence as he peered his snotty nose down at me flock –and Dylan–, " as well as your…friends. Please come in."

He turned his body showing us through the door and as I eyed him my suspicious nature was bound to get the best of me. Either that or a sly rebuttal would surely express the slight frustration growing within me.

_ Don't worry Max, he doesn't really mean it._

Angel 'spoke' to me, sensing the rising paranoia within my mind and with resentment I went along with the butler's wishes. I even managed to stifle the come back I could feel resting at the very tip of my tongue.

"Alright guys, c'mon," I motioned to the rest and they filed into the giant entry way. But as I followed them in I felt as if we were walking into a beast's gaping mouth rather than just stepping pass the doors of an antique estate.

The manner's interior could not be possibly described my mere words. Yet while beauty seemed as if it once dwelled in the hall, an air of haunted antiquity now took residence in the atmosphere. When we walked in a large foyer welcomed us with an eerie presence. Dusty cobblestone covered the floor and the high dome of a ceiling seemed to reach up into the sky as faded paintings covered its surface. The dark grey walls were almost cluttered with large portraits, each one with a different English dignitary's face glaring down at us as if they were alive. And as each wall stretched inward towards the back of the room they grew into grand stairs that curved up into the second story of the home. In all, the scene would have been breath taking if not for the taunting pit of worry resting itself heavily in my stomach at the current moment.

"Hey I once dreamed of blowing up a place like this," Gazzy looked up in awe as his little pyro brain interpreted the home.

"Yeah this is so amazing! And look at all the fancy stuff I bet this used to belong to a prince of something. Hey you what this reminds me of? It reminds me of that one scene in the movie 'The Haunted Mansion' where they go to this –."

"Ok Nudge, we get it now," I cut her rambling short and turned to face the butler, "Alright, seriously. We need to see who ever is in charge because who ever sent us here has some explaining to do."

"Miss Ride the master will be addressing that matter soon enough," he droned but as he spoke to me his eyes seemed to blankly gaze past all of us and into an empty space. It was almost as if he were in a trance of sorts.

"Well no disrespect but when is soon enough? You had us fl-," I stopped correcting myself, "come, all the way here so I think some questions deserve to be answered.

"Again Miss Ride," he said in the same blank tone, "All matters will be addressed by the master. Now would you please follow me to the dining room?" with that he turned on his heels and quickly strolled down a large hall way to our left. We all looked as he walked away in puzzled confusion.

"Ok guys," I said slowly trying to convince them of a plan that was currently nonexistent.

"How long are we gonna be here? This place is giving me the creeps," Gazzy chimed in giving me an unignorable cue, for usually admitting fear was the last thing the Gasman would ever do.

"Hopefully not to long. So here's the deal, if anything funky or out of place happens we're gonna go with –."

"A quick plan k and pull an up and away," Dylan rudely finished my sentence, earning him a death glare.

"Yes," I said fighting back the comeback resting at the back of my mind, "That's the plan. Everybody got it?"

With a few quick nods from the rest of the flock we hurried down the hall and followed in the direction that Snooty Butler went before our absence was of any notice.

When we caught back up to Mr. Tight-wad it seemed as if he wasn't even aware that we just joined him and by know we had all but reached our destination. With a quick turn into another disturbing hallway we found ourselves entering a large dining room befitting of even a king. And as I expected by now, the room was completely over decorated in a Renaissance style, complete with a gaudy chandelier hanging above the even more glossy ten foot table. Though something seemed to make this place seem devastatingly beautiful.

Food. Mounds of it were stacked across the table from end to end and to my hungry stomach that was now cussing me out from lack of food, this was a _very_ welcoming sight.

"Please sit and enjoy what the cook has prepared for you. The master shall see you soon," with that the butler again turned on his heels and walked out the same way that we had came.

"Yes!" Nudge yelled as the rest of the flock sprinted towards the table in gleeful celebration. Only Dylan walked over to a seat slowly, almost as if he were thinking about something. And in suspicion, I began to wonder if the food was even ok to eat. Though it was a bit too late for that, Gazzy and Iggy were already having an eating contest, Angel had found herself giddy in the three layered cake before her, and somehow Nudge had managed to find her way into a mound of chocolate desserts. So in silent defeat, I sat down at one end of the table and began to nibble on the food myself.

We spent the better half of thirty minutes gorging ourselves on what ever our hands just so happened to lay themselves on. In that time slot, it would have been perfectly fitting to say hunger out weighed the usual hum of talk that always flew above us. But when the silence was broken, it was followed by a loud succession of chaos that completely shattered the peace.

"Ow! Iggy what was that for?" I looked up from my plate to see Gazzy screaming at Iggy.

"What?" Iggy said back staring in Gazzy's general direction.

"You just slapped the back of my head!"

"Like what, this?" Iggy said with a malicious smirk as he slapped him again, "that was for the messed up bomb last week!"

Gazzy didn't say a word but before I could stop it from happening he picked up one of the small cakes from the table and chucked it across the table at Iggy. The pastry hit him square in the face and then the snowball just kept on rolling.

Iggy grabbed the closest plate to him and flung it at Gazzy. The only problem was that he dodged it right at the last moment, so instead of it hitting him it collided with the side of Angel's shoulder. So in response Angel chucked what was left of her three-layered cake back at Gazzy. No matter what I did they wouldn't stop. So it just kept on going back in forth between those three until a handful of spaghetti landed smack in the middle of Nudge's now angered face, just barely missing one of her dark curls.

"Who threw it!" she almost screeched, infuriated. Without a second thought Angel and Gazzy pointed at Iggy in slight fear. And with a response I more than expected, Nudge picked up a plate of chocolate mousse and flung it at Iggy with sheer and blunt force. It smashed into Iggy's once blue shirt and covered it in the brown dessert. Though this little insident had appearently no baring on Angel and Gazzy's food fight, for they just kept on plowing through the table, chucking what ever they could find at each other.

"What the!" Iggy screamed back angrily in Nudge's direction.

"That's for throwing the spaghetti! It almost got in my hair!" Nudge said back, but according to Iggy I guess they weren't exactly even yet. Iggy found the closest plate to him, which, unfortunately, just had to be a bowl full of thick clam chowder, and held it up with a malicious grin as he slowly walked over from his chair and towards Nudge.

"What are you doing Iggy?" she said standing up and eyeing him suspiciously as he held the plate in his hands.

But all Iggy did was smile that evil pyro grin of his before he spoke, "I've always wondered how well clam chowder would work as a hair product."

"Iggy don't you dare put that crap in my hair!" Nudge screamed backing away. but when Iggy wouldn't stop coming forward she broke out into a sprint around the table, with Iggy following not to far behind her.

With all of the commotion I thought I would surely die. Nudge and Iggy were running around the table screaming at each other, Angel and Gazzy now looked like two blobs of messy food and as if the chaos wasn't loud enough, the louder I shrieked for them to stop, the louder they got. And as I felt my very last nerve shrivel up and wither away something happened that caught me off guard.

Dylan had the nerve to begin singing while flying over the table just as he had done when my flock was arguing with Fang's so called gang. And after about two notes of his stupid singing added into the anarchy in the room I couldn't take it.

"Oh will you shut up Mr. I wanna be America's next top annoying singing bird-boy!" I nearly screeched at him standing up and glaring in his direction.

Dylan's voice ceased its singing right at that moment and his face exhibited a look somewhere between shock and embarrassment before he floated back over to his seat and sat down. For a few seconds astonished silence filled the air before the rest of the flock busted out in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

During all of this was when the butler just had to walk back in.

We all stopped as we heard him walk into the room and silence once again stretched itself over the air.

"I see you have…made yourselves at home, "he said with slight disgust in his voice as he spoke. The rest of the flock quietly sat back down and looked over at me almost as if to ask what was going to happen next.

"Now, please allow me to introduce the last of tonight's guess," as he finished his words I saw the last person on this earth that I ever wished to see.

He was tall, with too-long black hair, and deep obsidian that I had always known. I almost don't even need to tell you who he was.

Fang.


End file.
